List of real-life individuals in Hellblazer
This is a list of real human beings, living and dead, who have featured or been mentioned in Hellblazer and related comics. The characters below have appeared prominently in just one story, though they may have had cameo appearances in other stories. They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname. More prominent characters receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Real people' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). Abraham Lincoln Deceased American president whom Satan used to control pocket universes. Appeared in Hellblazer: Damnation's Flame Alan Moore Comic book writer, magician, and creator of John Constantine. He had a drink with the character in Hellblazer issue 100. Aleister Crowley Famous historical magician. In the Hellblazer mythos he is an immortal who helps John Constantine during the How to Play With Fire storyline. Gallagher brothers Epiphany mentions having once created a potion to scare away 'the Gallagher brothers' demons' - presumably referring to Liam and Noel Gallagher, founders of Britpop band Oasis. Only mention: Hellblazer issue 281 Geoffrey Chaucer Geoffrey Chaucer is a medieval playwright and is known as the Father of English Literature. He appears in Hellblazer as the writer who chronicled all of King Arthur's adventures and those of other British folkheroes. John F. Kennedy Former deceased President of the USA now trapped in a virtual Limbo by Papa Midnite. Kennedy asked John Constantine to help him escape, but John leaves him when he found a chance. Kennedy is then left to walk the place alone for eternity. Appeared in Hellblazer: Damnation's Flame Kray twins Ronnie and Reggie Kray were pretty much the kings of London's organised crime during the 1960s, and apparently had a finger in the magical game, too, because they had Albert Case as their 'court magician'. Only mention: Hellblazer issue 134 (Name misspelled as 'The Cray Twins', possibly to avoid legal - or extralegal - repercussions) Margaret Thatcher The former prime minister of Great Britain. Thatcher is mentioned throughout the series, mostly demonized by Jamie Delano for his own political agendas. One of John's friends Nigel Archer actually tried to put a curse on Thatcher once during her campaign, but failed since it was revealed that Thatcher was also protected by other powerful magicians. Oscar Wilde Irish writer famous for writing the Victorian classic The Picture of Dorian Gray. He non-physically appeared in Hellblazer issue 107 channeled through the medium Weeble. Samuel Taylor Coleridge A group of angels plotting to convert the masses by showing Heaven to Samuel Taylor Coleridge, a poet, and encouraging him to write about the experience. However, one of Constantine's ancestors, James Constantine, is able to foil their plans. Only mention: Hellblazer issue 105 Saint Nicholas Also called Nikolaos of Myra, was a historic 4th-century Christian saint and Greek Bishop of Myra, in Asia Minor (modern-day Demre, Turkey) and the real-life inspiration behind Santa Clause. The Saint's body (and ashes) was discovered by Constantine, which he uses as a source of magic to combat Mako and Lord Calvin Burnham in Andy Diggle's run on the series. Sid Vicious First appeared as a ghost when John Constantine attempted to summon a demon in Son of Man, this punk rocker was an inspiration to John. Notable mentioned: Hellblazer issue 266 Sir Francis Dashwood was an English rake and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (1762–1763) and founder of the Hellfire Club. He appeared to John Constantine as a ghost, who recruited him to destroy the Rainbow Serpent, but was bounded by the mage in the process. He is later killed in the Reasons to be Cheerful storyline. Sir Francis Drake Sir Francis Drake, vice admiral (c. 1540 – 27 January 1596) was an English sea captain, privateer, navigator, slaver, and politician of the Elizabethan era. Drake carried out the second circumnavigation of the world in a single expedition, from 1577 to 1580. Before his death, he left his drums to the British museum, as a form of alarm everytime Britain is attacked by magical beings. Mentioned in: [[Hellblazer issue 110|'Hellblazer issue 110']] Sir William Gull The royal physician of Queen Victoria and, according to a popular conspiracy theory, the assassin of the monarchy and the real identity of Jack the Ripper. Gull's portrayal in Hellblazer was based upon his famous appearance in From Hell, a graphic novel also written by Alan Moore. Seen in the storyline Royal Blood. Category:Real people Category:Characters